


The Dance

by beckyham



Category: Football RPF
Genre: !!!, Crismes, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Swearing, nothing else?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckyham/pseuds/beckyham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio and Marcelo took James out for the night. Sergio drops off a very drunk James on Cristiano's doorstep, Cris isn't happy with this at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember what inspired this... Anyway I hope you enjoy it!! <3

James stumbled in the door, escorted by an extremely smug and amused looking Sergio Ramos.

Cristiano rushed to grab James, holding him upright as the younger man giggled and draped himself over Cris. "Hi." He giggled, and Cristiano glared at Sergio.

"What the fuck did you do to him?" He asked, horrified at the state James was in.

James piped up before Sergio could wipe the smug smile from his face to answer. "S-seergio and Marcceloo made me daance on staage," He slurred, "I can show youuu..." He trailed off and slid his hand over Cris' chest and tried to stand on his tiptoes to kiss the older man, but he couldn't balance, and stumbled into Cris' chest instead, laughing, "Whoops..."

Cristiano held James to his body protectively and glared at Sergio, who was clearly trying to hold back laughter. "You asshole! Why the fuck would you-"

Before Cris could finish his sentence, Sergio was holding up a hand for him to stop. Despite Cris' anger, he quieted, jaw set and lips pressed into a thin line.

"He did it to himself." Sergio shrugged.

"Bullshit."

Sergio smirked, "Maybe Marcelo and I had a bit to do with it..."

"Oh my god, get out of my house." Cristiano growled, shaking his head as he looked back down at James, who looked completely lost as he stared at Cris.

"Why do you sound so aaangryyy?" He laughed, "Come upstairs, I'll help you feel better." He kissed Cris' collarbone, his hands wandering over the older man's chest.

Cristiano pushed him off gently, still keeping him close to his body, instinctively possessive and protective. "James, stop." He said quietly but firmly, turning his attention back to Sergio in annoyance.

Sergio's eyes sparkled, "Maybe just let him show you his dance." He suggested helpfully, and Cris sighed.

"Please just go."

Sergio waved happily, "Bye bye James, have fun waking up tomorrow!"

James didn't understand, he thought Sergio really was wishing him well, "Byyyeeee!" He waved back enthusiastically, almost falling when Cris let him go to adjust his weight accordingly.

Sergio stepped out the door and turned back to Cris, "Have fun, Aveiro." He smirked, and Cris flipped him off.

"I swear to god, Sergio Ramos..." He threatened, and Sergio laughed as he closed the door quickly behind him, making his escape.

James turned in Cris' arms, "You're hot."

Cristiano sighed, "And you smell like tequila. Are you kidding me? That shit is vile, James."

James giggled, "Are you mad at me?"

Cristiano couldn't really answer that. He didn't know if he was mad at James. On one hand, the Colombian was old enough that he should have known better, but on the other hand he might not have, with Marcelo and Sergio urging him on.

He eventually decided he was mad at Sergio and Marcelo, more disappointed in James, but he wouldn't say anything to the Colombian, not right now. Not when he couldn't voice it without being giggled at or kissed. He'd add to James' misery in the morning, he decided, gently guiding the boy upstairs to their bedroom.

When they made it into the room, James turned to Cristiano, smiling with an innocence that was ruined by the hazy cloud of intoxication in his eyes, "Kiss me."

Cris shook his head, turning James back around and pushing him towards the bathroom, "Not when you taste like that."

James sulked as Cristiano led him into the bathroom, but Cris was unfazed. He had a son, he knew how to deal with this- besides the lingering touches and kisses James was placing on his body whenever he could.

"Fuck, James stop, I don't want to do this right now." He pushed the boy off of him and placed him in front of the sink, "You're going to brush your teeth and change your disgusting beer-soaked clothes and go to bed, alright?" He spoke firmly, and he raised his eyebrows at James to make sure he understood, making eye contact through the mirror.

James giggled, "You should be like this more often, it's hot."

Cristiano made a loud noise of exasperation, "Are you fucking kidding-" He sighed, rubbing his face with both hands, pressing his fingers to his temples as he looked back up into the mirror, where James looked beyond confused, his eyes wide and innocent.

Cristiano forgot his anger briefly in a sudden surge of love for the man in front of him. Briefly he forgot what he was even angry about, and all he wanted was to just grab James and take him into bed, kiss and cuddle him for the entire night until he felt better.

Cris sighed, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around James' waist, holding him tightly as he kissed the boy's head.

"I love you, now shut up and do what I said so we can go to bed." He murmured.

James smiled widely, Cris was watching him in the mirror, his chin resting on the younger man's head gently.

"So we can-" James started to say, and Cristiano cut him off before he could say anything dumb.

"Shh, no." He almost laughed, reaching over to grab James' toothbrush, pressing it into the boy's hand.

James giggled, "You're so good to me, Crisssspy."

Cristiano rolled his eyes with a small smile. "Just stop talking, amor." He stepped away from James, staying close in case the boy needed any help.

He did.

Cris ended up almost brushing James' teeth for him and helped him peel his sticky, wet clothes off. He debated putting James in the shower to get rid of the smell of beer entirely, but he knew he'd have to get in the shower with him- James wouldn't be able to do it himself- and he didn't want to do that. Not tonight, not when James was in this state and already practically throwing himself at Cris.

Instead, he guided the Colombian gently into their bedroom, placing him on the edge of the bed, "Stay." He commanded, and James just nodded with a smile. He helped James into a clean pair of shorts and one of his own shirts, and the Colombian stopped him.

"Why are you so perfect?" He asked, looking completely serious.

Cris pushed him gently back into the bed, pulling the covers over him. "Go to sleep." He laughed, going around to the other side of the bed, climbing under the covers with James, moving close enough to kiss his temple.

James turned to him, "I did what you said, can you kiss me now?" He smiled widely.

Cris shook his head with a slight smile, "You're so dumb, you know." He paused, kissing James' lips softly, whispering with a smile, "And I'm going to kill you tomorrow."

James laughed, he didn't really absorb what Cris had said, or he just thought the older man was joking. He was, but not as much as James seemed to think.

"Now go to sleep, you idiot, it's late and you need it." Cris turned over and closed his eyes, surprised when James did the same.

~

He woke up early- like he'd trained himself to do countless years ago in order to get to training when he wanted to be there- and found himself tangled up in James' limbs, his head resting on the younger man's chest.

He didn't want to move. He could hear his lover's slow heartbeat, and the evenness of his breathing was calming, it almost made him forget about last night.

But not entirely.

He gritted his teeth in annoyance as he extracted his leg from between James', moving slowly so he wouldn't wake the Colombian.

He was irritated with himself for cuddling into the younger man as he slept. Though it was something he subconsciously did every night- he wasn't exactly happy with James, and didn't want to feel the love blossoming in his chest when he looked at the sleeping figure. All he wanted to do was kiss him awake, whisper words of comfort when the inevitable hangover hit him.

But Cris pushed his feelings aside as he rolled away from the younger man. As much as he wanted to care for James, he didn't want the boy to ever do something so stupid again.

He left the room without changing his clothes, so he didn't make any noise that could wake James. He decided to make breakfast, enough for both him and James, in case the boy woke up anytime soon, and actually felt like eating.

When he was almost finished cooking his decadent breakfast of eggs, bacon and half-burnt toast- he'd forgotten that it was toasting while he was trying not to be splattered by bacon grease- he heard footsteps behind him.

Cristiano turned to where James was slowly making his way to the dining table, sitting down at the table and placing his head down on it carefully with a low groan of pain.

"Good morning to you, too." Cris purred, and James waved weakly, not raising his head.

Cris made his way over to James, placing his hand on the younger man's back gently, petting him lightly, "So who exactly did you show that dance you offered to show me?" Cris asked amusedly, and James moaned quietly.

"I know I was stupid, you don't have to tell me that." He murmured against the table.

"I just asked a question." Cris said a little too loudly, smiling innocently.

James made another undignified noise of complaint, "Stop yelling."

Cris leaned over and purred in James' ear, "Stop listening to Sergio and Marcelo."

James lifted his head, trying to push Cris away at the same time, instead, making a small noise of pain and pressing his hands to his head.

Cristiano really hated seeing him like this, there was regret written on James' features that the Portuguese man wanted to see- because it meant he knew not to do it again- but the pain flashing in his normally so beautiful and calm brown eyes was almost too much for Cris.

James rubbed his hands over his face, shielding his eyes from the light in the room and pressing on his temples, "I'm so sorry, it was stupid, I know." The apology was written all over his face, but Cris didn't want to hear that James was sorry, he wanted to make sure the Colombian wouldn't do it again.

He didn't say anything, turning back to the kitchen, where he was probably burning his bacon so it matched the toast.

He was surprised when James got up to follow him, slowly, dragging his feet on the ground and turning off lights as he came across them. The light coming through the windows was enough to light up the room more than he probably wanted it lit, anyways.

As Cris busied himself with the food, James leaned on the counter behind him, head in his hand, staring at a spot by Cristiano's feet without really focusing on it.

"I'm sorry-" He tried, but Cristiano just glanced back at him noncommittally.

"What made you think it was a good idea at all to come home like that?" He asked coolly, sounding a little hurt even to his own ears. It was hard for him to be as ruthless with James as he could be with other people.

"I don't know, I honestly don't know." James sounded distressed, and Cristiano busied himself with flipping bacon so he didn't have to look at the boy.

"What if Cristianinho was home, James, and saw you like that?" Cristiano asked seriously.

James sighed, "I'm sorry, Cris." He sounded tired.

"I know you are." Cristiano said softly.

There was a long silence as Cristiano put the food on two plates and started doing the dishes. He didn't really have anything more to say right now.

"I think I gave Sergio a lap dance." James stated suddenly, sounding confused and horrified, and Cristiano whipped around to stare at him.

"You WHAT!?" He asked loudly, his abrasiveness instantly replaced by jealousy and horror. He threw his hand over his mouth when James winced in pain. "I'm sorry." He whispered, and James waved him off feebly.

"You what?" Cristiano corrected his tone, asking with quiet urgency this time.

James laughed slightly in disbelief, head still in his hand, "I don't remember much... But I'm pretty sure he convinced me to-"

Cris cut him off hastily, waving a hand, already feeling anger and jealousy rising. Though he knew Sergio meant no harm, he hated the thought of the Spaniard taking advantage of his boyfriend's drunken state- even just for a laugh or for fun- it made Cris want to throttle the Spaniard. "Don't tell me, I'll kill him." Cris warned James, who finally looked up to meet Cris' eyes, smiling feebly at Cristiano's protectiveness.

Cris sighed, unable to stay mad or disappointed with the young Colombian for long, especially when the younger man was in pain. He wrapped James in his arms gently, kissing his temple and forehead softly. "Don't ever do that again." He murmured forcefully against James' skin, a low warning that made James nod too quickly, then grimace.

"I won't, I promise." He breathed, and Cris believed him. James wasn't stupid, and would never want the pain he was feeling now to happen ever again.

Cristiano laughed softly, kissing James' temple gently, "Good."

**Author's Note:**

> I love your comments, and would especially like them on this one... I'm a little wary of this story.. idk.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!! <3 :)


End file.
